Mizuki's Misadventures in Magnolia
by Keyarayek
Summary: A slightly different spin on the typical self-insert. Mizuki has a past that leaves her alone and remorseful, after being transported to Magnolia and meeting Fairy Tail, she slowly discovers a secret about her family that sends her on the adventure of a lifetime! Will the recluse embrace destiny and her new friends? Or live in her pain filled past forever? T to M in later chaps.


**Disclaimer- Hiro Mashima is the wonderbrain behind FairyTail, and I love his deliciously dirty devious mind, and the world he created that I'm playing in now.**

**Hope you Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

I sat at my table and downed the last of the wine in my mug, as in, coffee mug, I'm no fancy girl. I picked up the bottle- huh, still half full- I sighed and poured another mug full. I hadn't left my apartment all day, why would I really? The only place I had to go was to my classes, and as much as I usually hate them, I hate them _ten fold over_ today.

Pictures, magazine and newspaper clippings, handwritten notes and papers, and other memorabilia, some salvaged and some found through the years, barely covered the small table even with the help of some empty wine bottles I'd finished off earlier. The meager collection the only few things I had to remember them, _everything,_ by, on this fateful day 7 years later, the day I destroyed everything they, **_I_**, loved. all over my petty selfishness. I chugged the contents in my mug and resorted to just drinking from the bottle, thankful that I was even able to drink, being legal helped make this day _slightly_ easier the last few years. I took a few swigs from the bottle as I sifted through the memories, some happy, some sad, some boring, but all of them equally painful. It all made me so furious with myself, and in one stupid foul swoop, I pushed it all on the floor, anger always came next, _Why do I always do this to myself each year?_ I chastised myself. _Wallow in pity, drown in drink, and rip open old wounds, only to want to forget again?_ I finished the contents of my bottle and sent in crashing into the patio doors, the reinforced glass merely shaking while a thousand shards of glass and speckles of wine rained down on my carpet. I cursed inwardly and rested my head in my hands, and my elbows on the table and noticed one picture had been able to elude my earlier assault on the table. I ran a hand over the glossy finish of my house, my _home, _with the three of us outside. My father and a much younger me, dancing in the grass next to my mother, who was tending her garden, one of the very few moments I had that resembled anything of a normal childhood. I wondered momentarily who could have taken such a picture, no one being close enough to my family to capture a moment like that, and where this picture even came from, not remembering it in my collection ever, but as my head began to throb, I decide it best not to think too hard in my drunken state.

_Ugh...I should probably go lie down,_ I said to myself as I stand with one hand on the table, trying to shake my drunken legs awake. _Did I go through 3 bottles...or 4?_ I pondered as I swayed unsteadily toward my bedroom, _Surely 4 would have left me unconscious...I'm pretty sure only 2 did me in last year...I'm such a drunk...I really should stop and find a better outle-.. _My inner conversation was interupted by my falling against a wall to the floor. I huffed as I pushed myself to sit up straight, sucking in my breath when I thought I had heard...giggling? I rubbed my temples, which throb slightly worse than before before dying out again. _Damn...I'm in pretty bad shape. _I say outloud to no one, and debated falling asleep in the hallway when I heard it again, _voices_, whispers, then laughter, then 'shh'ing. I starting crawling, well dragging myself really, toward the room, every inch bringing my head to throb again, harder and harder, while bringing their words into clarity. _  
_

"She's going to die, just like the others."

"Dear sister, you never know what could happen."

I reached for the doorknob and force myself to my feet as I swung the half closed door completely open. Silence, and no one to be found, and nothing out of the ordinary. I tried to shake my head clear, _I must be **tanked** to really think that someone else was here_. I shuffled to the foot of my bed and sat on the edge, head in hands once again, as the pounding in my head dulled down slightly. The room began to fill with smoke and a hooded shadowy figure appeared from behind my door. The smoke rose and I blinked once, twice, and the shadow was at my feet, pointing toward my nose. Before the scream could leave my parted lips, an ice cold fingertip touched my nose and sent me tumbling back, not into the soft comforter and sheets that were behind me moments ago, but falling, _falling_, into pitch black, only darkness and the smell of smoke, as well as his words, surrounding me.

"Please," the whispered voice pleaded as I reached out my hands to the light that was fast fading, "Only _you_ can save him..."

xxZxxxZxxxZxx

I could see nothing but could feel the air through my hair, and my stomach in my throat, so I knew I was still falling. When my hair finally met my shoulder again, I sighed with relief, _I hate that "roller coaster falling hundreds of feet" feeling_, I shuddered and tried to adjust my eyes to the darkness. _No more drinking until I black out, these delusions are only getting worse, _I half heartedly promised myself as I tried to stop the throbbing in my head from starting up again. Pressure on my wrists and ankles suddenly constricted me from doing anything, as bracelet clasps crushed against my bones and I began to lose feeling in my fingers and toes. I struggled and instantly my limbs were stretched into a giant 'X' as I heard two female laughs once more. As I was pulled mere inches shy from ripping my legs and arms off, my head began pounding ferociously as a bright blue light burst, and in it, two shadowy figures. I struggled to scream, move, look away, but I was powerless to do anything but stare into the light as the shadows merged into one giant serpent of smoke that curled all around my body, before coiling tightly around my throat,

"A story, only thrice but told,  
a foolish woman, though very bold,"

It was one of the woman's voices from the room. Smoke began to fill my lungs, and a burning sensation was coursing through my veins like a hot oil IV was inserted into me. I couldn't find my voice to make a sound, to scream or shout, so I began to pant, _breathe, just breathe, it's all a dream, a sick, sick dream._ The blue light begins to slowly ripple and a soft rushing sound could be heard. I almost black out from the pain through my body and in my head, as a wetness covered my cheeks, and the second woman's voice continued their chant,

"Two fates stolen within a selfish deed,  
his legacy sealed within her greed,"

The restraints that held me suddenly shattered into million of shards, and fell softly like snow on my back as I fell toward a dark floor and rubbed my wrists, as I pulled my legs into a fetal position. The rushing sound and rippling light only getting louder and growing closer to where I laid. A shadowy hand gripped my face with such fierceness, my teeth imprinting the insides of my cheeks, and lifted my face toward the light. Nothing but smoke and rippling blue, even though I could _feel _the individual fingertips on my face, there was nothing.

"It will be interesting to see how long you survive, little girl," the first voice took a more malicious tone.

The pressure of my face released when a loud **BOOM** like thunder sounded. Smoke dissipating and pain disappearing, I got to my knees and rubbed my cheeks, tears stinging my eyes once more. The older man's voice came from behind me, and finished their chant,

"The protector now must find the guides,  
to find a way to destroy the eyes,"

I turned my head to see the hooded shadow raise it's arm once more, not at me, but to the light before me. I look ahead and jumped to my feet as the light begins to shimmer different hues of whites and blues, and the rushing sound loud as ever, revealing it all to be one giant wave rushing towards me, water rising higher and higher as I stand in shock, frozen. The shadow places his cold hand onto my shoulder and braces me as the wave nears,

"So that the blind...may finally see...  
Come, young Bohoja. Destiny awaits."

The cold rush of water came crashing into my body, and carried me away.

* * *

**==A/N- Thanks to all of you for jumping into my new story with me! reviews, comments, and PMs are always welcome and we'll see some familiar faces right away in the next chapter!==**


End file.
